Tommy Oliver
Tommy Oliver is a major protagonist from the Power Rangers franchise. Originally introduced as the Green Mighty Morphin’ Ranger, Tommy has appeared in more seasons as part of more teams under more Ranger identities than any other character. Because of this, he is considered a legend both in and out-of-universe, and is regarded by some as the greatest Power Ranger ever. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Oliver is a professional wrestler currently signed to Xtreme Crossover Federation (XCF) as the general manager of Friday Night Mayhem, WWE on the WWE: Animated brand, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand. Background * Series: Power Rangers * Species: Human * Age: 24 * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 234 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) XCF, WWE: Animated, APEX * Debut: 1993 * Status: Active * Billed from: '''Angel Grove, California * '''Allies: Kimberly Hart (wife), most Power Rangers * Rivals: Jason Krueger, Sasuke Uchiha, Space Rangers * Twitter: @DinoThunder Professional wrestling career Xtreme Crossover Federation WWE: Animated Apex Caliber Wrestling On the August 3, 2013 episode of RAMPAGE, Tommy Oliver made his unannounced debut as he accepted Ichigo Kurosaki’s Open Challenge Hardcore Rules Match for the ACW Hardcore Championship. He fought Kurosaki to a loss. After Jason Krueger rushed in to assault Kurosaki and was about to hurt Marshall Eriksen, the senior referee, Oliver interfered to prevent him and would only be taken down with a Gore. Personality Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Black Thunder (Falling Side Slam) – 2004–present * Brachio Death Drop (Inverted DDT, sometimes preceded by a scoop lift) – 2004–present * Dragon Backbreaker (Belly-to-back Suplex Backbreaker) – 1993–1994; adopted from Tatsumi Fujinami; used as a signature thereafter * Red Lightning Turbo Lariat (Crooked Arm Lariat) – 1997; used rarely thereafter * White Tiger Driver (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb, sometimes from the second or top rope) – 1994–1996; used as a signature thereafter Signature moves * Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent’s face * Dino Overload (Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker followed by a Sitout Gourdbuster) * Diving Clothesline * Dragon Dagger (Lifting Single Underhook DDT) * Dragon Screw * Dragon Sleeper * Dragon Whip * Fireman’s Carry Neckbreaker * Float-over DDT * Flowing Snap DDT, sometimes followed by a kip-up * Inverted Atomic Drop * Jumping Clothesline * Knife edge chop * Leaping Forearm Smash * Multiple kick variations ** Backflip ** Diving Thrust, sometimes while springboarding ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Leg-feed feint Enzuigiri, spun into a rolling mule kick ** Multiple wrist-lock assisted roundhouses followed by a jumping spin ** Ranger Spin Kick (Jumping Spinning Back) ** Roundhouse ** Spinning Heel ** Step-over Spinning Heel, as a kick counter * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging or Release Dragon ** Snap Overhead Belly-to-belly, sometimes to an oncoming opponent ** Vertical, sometimes from the top rope ** White Falcon Suplex (Sitout Slam, sometimes preceded by a Super) ** White Tiger Suplex (Tiger, sometimes while bridging) * One-handed Bulldog * Phoenix Splash * Running Leaping Elbow Drop * Running Swinging Neckbreaker * Samoan Drop * Sharpshooter * Slingshot Crossbody * Sleeper Hold * Spinebuster * Stinger Splash * Tiger Feint Kick – used rarely * While sitting in a corner, grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull him off the ropes by his legs, he performs a back tuck, landing on his feet * White Tiger Bomb (Tiger Bomb) * Zeo Crystal (Two slaps to the opponent’s face, followed by a knee lift the midsection, then a spinning backfist, and concluded by a Ranger Spin Kick) Managers * Kimberly Hart Nicknames * “The Original (Green / White) Ranger” * “The Ranger Legend” * “Power Ranger Jesus” (fan-proclaimed) * “DragonZord Ranger” * “White Tiger Ranger” * “White Falcon Ninja” * “Black Dino Thunder Ranger” Entrance themes * “Slay Me” by Dale Oliver (XCF) * “Go Go Power Rangers” by The Mighty RAW (WWE) * “Go Go Power Rangers (Redux)” by Ron Wasserman (APEX; August 3, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Xtreme Crossover Federation * XCF Ultimate Championship (5 times) * XCF King of Mayhem Championship (3 times) * XCF Prince of TV Championship (1 time) * XCF Unleashed Championship (2 times) * XCF Dynamic Duo Championship (6 times) – with Jason Lee Scott (3), Billy Cranston (1), Zack Taylor (1) and Adam Park (1) * XCF Chaotic Duo Championship (1 time) – with Terry Bogard * XCF Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kimberly Hart * XCF Rider War (1996 and 2001) * Grand Slam Champion * Triple Crown Champion Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers